Wish
by StarlessCharm
Summary: ( ONE-SHOT ) Robin was breathing in the scent of the ocean. She left the STN for the day because the previous hunt was over. Amon comes up to her. What will happen? And what about that wish Robin made?


**Wish**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin**

**Chapter 1: Feel**

* * *

I walk slowly towards the bridge, looking out towards the ocean. It was just so peaceful. The water was calm, and it was a little windy, but it didn't matter. I felt so..._alive_...just by breathing in the fresh air.

The night sky was beautiful. I could feel myself wanting to fly high towards the stars, that shimmered so brightly. I spotted a shooting star. Quickly, I made a wish. A wish that was my only true desire.

I look up. Oh how I wished to stay here forever...Oh how I-

"Robin," a voice called out my name. I turn around, only to find the man I have fallen inlove with. How did he find me?

"Amon...how are you?" I said, meekly.

"The others and I were looking for you," He paused. "Why did you leave?" Amon walked towards me slowly.

"Oh...I thought that the hunt was over. I was a bit tired and decided to go for a walk...I meant to head home...but I guess I got distracted." I answered him.

Silence crept over. I felt Amon's eyes travelling up my body. I blushed a little, and felt my body tense up a bit. He then sighed.

"Amon?" I spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"How...did you find me?" I was very curious. I mean, this was the last place to look for me. I never went up here before, especially at night. There was just no way he could've guessed where I was. Unless, he was following me...

I waited for his answer. Again, silence crept over. Wind blew my hair over my shoulders. I began to shiver by the coldness. My coat! No wonder...I must've left it at the STN. How silly of me. I might catch a cold.

I saw Amon's eyes wander up my body again. He must've seen me shiver a little. I then felt something dropped gently over me.

"Amon..?" I whispered.

"You forgot your coat. I was going to pick it up and give it to you, but I must've forgotten it also..." Warmth travelled around me.

I always wondered why and how I fell inlove with this man. Was it because of his dark, mysterious eyes? Or maybe how his presence always lingers in my mind? How he keeps me safe? How I feel so protected when I'm around him? Or maybe it was just false love? No, I have fallen for him. Amon. Even his name makes me melt inside.

I always try to read his eyes, for reassurance, or maybe just to see if he's happy, sad, confused...but it always was a blur. I could never figure it out.

Once again, silence crept over.

I see Amon walking towards the edge of the bridge, staring off at the ocean, like I did before.

"So...is this what you want? Just...a calm, and peaceful place for you to linger?"

"What?" What was he talking about? It was unlike of him to speak like that. Sure he didn't make sense sometimes...but this was completely different.

"I..." I tried to answer...

"Nevermind what I just said. It was stupid."

"Um...okay." I wanted to confess my feelings for him right there and then. Oh, I wished he felt the same way as I did. If only he returned my feelings. Maybe he did? I wasn't sure...but I'll dream of it if I have to.

"Robin," he called out softly.

"Hmm? Do we have to go back?" I was hoping we wouldn't have to. But I was sure of it that there was a high chance of it.

"No." No? Well, atleast I could stay here a little longer...with him.

I turn to the ocean once again, breathing in the fresh salt water fragrances. My dress was swaying gently with the wind. I felt Amon move towards me. He then took my wrist. I turn to face him. Gods he was so handsome...if I could just kiss his lips...

"Amon?" I blushed. My heart beat was faster. What was he doing?

"Robin...are you...I mean, do you...?" Amon hesitated, but continued, "Do you...have feelings towards me..?" I couldn't see his face. His hair was covering them.

"I..How could I? You're with Toko. Why would you ask such a question Amon?" I answered innocently. Though my voice was a bit shaky.

"What if I _wasn't _with Toko? How would you answer that?" Amon's voice was quiet and soothing. It was as if he was trying to make me confess my love. As if he _knew _I loved him.

"..." Was all I could answer him. How was I? I couldn't just say 'Oh I love you Amon! Be mine forever!'. No that wouldn't happen. Not now anyways. Maybe someday, but not now.

"Robin," He whispered.

"I can't answer you."

"Why not?" I looked at him straight in the face, staring at his mysterious eyes.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Why can't you answer?"

"Amon, you cannot force me."

"I want to know."

"But you...Amon...I cannot just answer you, considering you have no feelings towards me. I can't just-"

"How would you know my feelings?" Amon snapped back.

I thought. What was he trying to say? Was he trying to tell me...tell me that...he returned my feelings?

"Amon..."

"Answer me Robin. Please...tell me how you feel towards me. I know it is more than just friendship." He knew. He knew I loved him.

I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes, and I began, scared he might reject my feelings. "Gods Amon...I don't know if you can see it...but I..." I turn away. "I love you..." A tear trickled down my cheek. I pulled away from him, frightened at what his next reaction might do to me.

I felt strong arms wrap around me. His embrace tightened a bit, as if he was going to lose me. I felt him smelling in my scent. We both just looked at the ocean, staying in that position for a few moments. It took me a time to realize Amon was calling my name.

"Amon."

"Robin..." He whispered into my ear, nibbling my neck lightly. _What_ _was he doing? _I blushed. I felt my cheeks burning.

"You know, you may have not seen it...but I am inlove with you aswell."

I gasped. My eyes widened.

He loves me.

He loves me.

He loves me.

_He loves me..._

"But...what about...Toko?" I asked.

"What about her?"

"I mean, we-"

"I really had no feelings for her, to tell you the truth."

What? No feelings? But then why?"

"I was attracted to her at first. But after then, we were so busy all the time, I lost my interest with her. And I guess, when I saw you..." He rested his head on my shoulder. I hear him breath slightly, heavily.

"You fell inlove with me..." Just as I did to you.

"That's right..." I close my eyes. Was this really happening? Or was it a dream? If it was, I wouldn't dream of waking up any minute now.

I felt Amon turning me slowly to face him. He leaned forward, and the next thing I knew, his lips was slightly touching mine.

He's kissing me.

My first kiss.

To the man I love.

_My first love..._

I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He then deepened the kiss. He held my close to his body. I felt his body heat. How could he be so warm? I hear him moan a little in my mouth. He then devoured my mouth. I let him. I needed his touch. I needed his love. I needed _him_. We broke the kiss, panting a little, breathing a little heavily.

"Robin..."

"Amon, I-"

He captured my lips once again.

He broke the kiss, and held me closer.

"I love you..." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too..." _My Amon...forever yours..._

"I want to be with you forever..." I whisper back.

My wish came true. It came true without any delay. I guess believing in my wishes was a good thing. Believing them everyday. Everyday I'd wish the same thing. And everyday I'd never regret my desires.

* * *

**A/N: **There's that one-shot fanfic I wanted to write...not that all good...more like in the crappy section. XD


End file.
